freeformpvparenafandomcom-20200214-history
Proteus
Character Name: Proteus/Patient Zero/Mark Green Player Name: Luca Character Concept: Shape-shifting abomination in human form. Character's Reality: A dystopian future of the real world where the Government's discovery of the CXL gene has lead to freakish bio-evolution and spiraling anarachy. Appearance: The entity formally known as Mark usually appears as it was before exposure; a plain man in his late 20s, a simple chocolate brown mane falling unkempt around a gaunt face who's only memorable features are a pair of rather bright blue eyes. Clothing style changes on a whim, as will the addition of headphones, backpacks or any other paraphernalia. In truth none of this is what it appears to be, the skin he wears is just a memory the true Proteus being little more than a human sized mass of flesh bones and organs. Even the clothing he wears is properly pigmented and hardened skin and bone, just mimicking the appearance of other materials. Equipment/weapons: Beyond those he shapes himself Patient Zero carries none, he can't afford anything being caught up in himself. Powers/abilities: 1: Perfect shapeshifting: he can reshape and reform his body to his own whim. From as simple a change as a new face, to his arm shifting into a sword shaped from condensed bone, to his whole form breaking and twisting into a grotesque serpent of flesh. 2: Evolution: when he was under observation scientist theorised that with sufficient time to study and adapt he could handle any situation (Accordingly his holding cell was constantly changed). When faced with a foe weilding flame eventually his body might start fabricating flame retardant sweat, bullets may lead to a lattice like web of bone structure. Time and guesswork are all he needs. 3: Hard to hurt: flesh wounds are taken as any other man; with pain and swearing usually. Damaging vitals is often harder than one might expect however, his heart is located far from where you might expect for example, his organs twisting out of the way of strikes. Raw concussive force tends to do the job however. Flaws: 1: Fixed Mass: Reshaping one's form is all well and good, but there's only so much to go around. Growing bigger means taking more material from elsewhere in the body, denser bones means that mass had to come from somewhere. Whilst he is very good at turning one tissue to any other, or even to bone, he simply cannot exceed or reduce his own mass. 2: Its all real: If he formed a shield and blocked with it, he would be blocking with his own body. Everything from his heart to his hair to the clothes he wears are his own living breathing tissue. Any and every part of him is susceptible to attack, anything can bleed. 3: Poor morphic resonance: When your body is pretty much just potential sometimes it can be hard to stay in a shape. When injured or in shock, or really whenever his concentration is particularly disrupted, he can change randomly and uncontrolled. This could be anything, his body literaly spasms into change. Reason for fighting normally: When mark escaped from government testing facilities they chased, as patient zero and the sole possessor of chromozones bonded with the CXL gene without rejection his body is worth a fortune. To them he represents unlimited opportunity, super soldiers with which they can reclaim control of their collapsing global empire. He faces everything from the simple soldier to other failed experiments. Reason for fighting in tournament: When a man appears in front of you, strange alien technology hanging off him in spades, and offers to take you away from this horrible world sometimes its actually a good offer. The tournament is an escape from the hunt to Proteus, the organizers having tracked him down as "unique entertainment" Common Tactics: Observe, Evade, Eliminate. This is the keystone of his fightning style, for all his protections any and all of them can lead to injury so he avoids contact as much as possible. If the enemy threat can be truely understood than the appropriate mutations can be adapted to deal with them. Once Mark is confident in his strategy he will then engage, fighting style depending on what he has armed himself with for the situation. Background: progress Category:Content Category:Character